Rompiendo La Rutina
by Ouroboros Life
Summary: Una mujer mayor intentará romper su aburrida y monótona vida solitaria teniendo algo de sexo casual... Lo que no sabe es que no encontrará una compañera "de una sola noche", sino "para toda la vida"... / One-Shot FABERRY G!P co-escrito con una experta en el tema: Gay-Shark1.


**Declaración:** ni la serie de televisión "Glee" ni ninguno de sus personajes nos pertenecen.

**Nota De Los Autores:** ¡Hola a todos! Aquí Gay-shark1 y Ouroboros Life les traen un nuevo ONE-SHOT FABERRY INTRASEXUAL, porque ustedes lo pidieron. ¡YAY! Jaja XD De parte de Ouroboros Life: "espero que disfruten de nuestro trabajo y... Amiga: siempre es un placer trabajar junto a ti. ¡Te quiero mucho!". De parte de Gay-shark: "Pato"... No me pregunte porque, pero ella me pidió que les comunicara eso... ¡Adios!

**ROMPIENDO LA RUTINA / INICIO**

Rachel Barbra Berry cerró la puerta de su departamento exhalando un gran suspiro de cansancio: aunque en Lima nunca no había mucho tráfico, ese día fue la excepción, al ser el inicio de las vacaciones de verano. Todo el mundo parecía ansioso por salir de ese pueblo, excepto ella. Así que tuvo que soportar estar atascada con su auto entre dos camionetas, por más de media hora, sin poder avanzar ni retroceder ni un metro. Dejó su maletín de trabajo sobre la mesa del comedor y se quitó los zapatos de taco corto para caminar con mayor comodidad.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, deshizo la coleta que llevaba hecha para dejar caer libremente su largo cabello castaño oscuro, se quitó los lentes que sólo usaba al impartir clases en la escuela y cambió su ropa de trabajo por una cómoda pijama. Al ser profesora en una institución educativa cómo lo era la McKinley High, había aprendido a no llevar puesta, al trabajo, la ropa que realmente le gustaba... O a no ir viéndose demasiado sexy (la mujer sabía perfectamente que si lo deseaba, con el atuendo perfecto se podría ver más que "_sexy_", aun con la apariencia y los años que tenía) porque, al estar rodeada de adolescentes hormonalmente descontrolados, mostrarse provocativa era una manera de exponerse a miradas lujuriosas o piropos desagradables por parte de ellos. Y eso, simplemente, no le gustaba.

Fue hacia la cocina, sacó una _Soi-Yah!_ del refrigerador, la puso en el microondas, se hizo un té de hierbas y minutos después, se sentó frente al televisor para comer la hamburguesa vegetariana que se había preparado.

_Here Comes Honey Boo Boo, The Real Housewives Of Beverly Hills, Justin Bieber_, _Beyoncé_, _The Lord of the Rings, Kill Bill, iCarly, Spongebob Squarepants, noticias, noticias..._

Rachel pasaba de un canal a otro, no dándoles más de un minuto para despertar su atención, antes de presionar el botón "_next_" del control remoto. Finalmente se dispuso a ver (después de no encontrar nada más interesante) un documental sobre la migración de los pingüinos.

Terminó su té justo a tiempo para ver el final de un programa sobre la reproducción de pandas en cautiverio, casi llorando al saber que la pobre de _Sally_, una de las osas filmadas para el programa, había perdido a su cría durante el parto.

Bostezando, la profesora se dirigió a la cocina para dejar los trastes sucios en el fregadero y, justo cuando volvía a la sala de estar para apagar el televisor, miró el reloj digital incorporado que había en éste.

_Las 08:10 PM._

_Las 08:10 PM._

_¡Las 08:10 PM!_

_¡Las 08:10 PM!_

Rachel se quedó estática: tan solo eran las 8 de la noche con 10 minutos. Corrió hacia el maletín que había dejado sobre mesa del comedor, para buscar su celular, tratando de convencerse de que el televisor estaba jugándole una broma.

R: **¿Qué diablos...?** – Murmuró cuando la pantalla de su celular se iluminó mostrándole un gran reloj de manecillas con la hora exacta.

_Las 08:10 PM._

La morena suspiró, dejando caer el rectangular aparato electrónico sobre la mesa, para luego cubrirse la cara con ambas manos.

¿Qué rayos le había pasado? Tenía 33 años y estaba completamente soltera, el trabajo que realizaba cómo profesora de arte y música en McKinley High muchas veces no la gratificaba de la manera en que ella esperaba, casi siempre estaba encerrada en su departamento, sin salir ni siquiera para ver una película en el pequeño cine de la ciudad, y se pasaba todas las noches viendo televisión (documentales, la mayoría de las veces) o durmiendo. ¿Cuándo su vida se volvió tan aburrida y monótona?

R: **Finn Hudson**_**.**_**..**– Siseó, levantando la cabeza.

Todo lo que le sucedía era por culpa de ese idiota... Bueno, Santana también compartía algo de la culpa en ese asunto...

**Flashback – Inicio**

R: **Buenas tardes, Cesar.** – Saludó al portero del edificio de departamentos con una gran sonrisa.

C:** Buenas tardes, señorita Berry.** – El hombre le respondió de la misma alegre forma. Después señaló las bolsas que la morena tenía en las manos. – **¿Quiere que la ayude con eso? **

R: **No, gracias, Cesar. Que tengas un buen día.** – Se despidió del hombre cuando éste le abrió las puertas del ascensor.

Durante el ascenso, Rachel tarareó e incluso bailó un poco, al compás de la "_canción de ambiente_" que sonaba en el interior de la caja metálica móvil; aunque tuvo que parar, cuando el señor Carter subió al elevador, mirándola de muy mala gana.

Se bajó en su piso, caminó los pocos pasos que le quedaban del ascensor a su departamento y batalló un poco contra las bolsas de compras, para poder encajar la llave en la cerradura.

R: **¡Estoy en casa!** – Anunció cerrando la puerta con su pie. Después se dirigió a la cocina para dejar las compras sobre el desayunador. Estaba a punto de sacar el contenido de las bolsas de papel reciclado, cuando escuchó que algo se rompía en su habitación. – **¿Finn?** – Preguntó avanzando lentamente hasta su cuarto.

F: **S-soy yo, Rach. No te preocupes.** – Le dijo apresuradamente. Rachel se tranquilizó después de escuchar eso, pero aún tenía curiosidad por saber que había roto su novio. Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, se topó de frente con una semidesnuda Santana López y a Finn, con un condón colgando de su pene. – **Rach, puedo explicarlo...**

De más está decir, que no pudo explicarlo. Rachel rompió con él en ese preciso momento, aunque el hombre le juraba que su "_aventura_" había sido algo de una sola vez (mentira: la otra mujer se encargó de restregarle en la cara a la profesora cada una de las veces que se acostó con él) y que nunca más lo haría...

**Flashback – Fin**

Desde ese día, Rachel decidió solamente concentrarse en su trabajo, pues únicamente eso necesitaba para tener una vida plena. Pero ahora, mientras se lamentaba sobre lo aburrida y monótona que era su supuesta "_vida plena_", se daba cuenta de que, bueno... No solo le hacía falta el amor y la compañía de otra persona para sentirse realizada: también necesitaba tener sexo... Con otra persona que no sea ella misma...

Habían pasado casi cuatro años desde la última vez que había estado con Finn y claro, se masturbaba de vez en cuando para saciar sus necesidades, pero también extrañaba sentir algo dentro de ella. Algo más grueso y largo que sus cortos y delgados dedos... _¡Basta!_ ¡Basta de compadecerse de si misma y no hacer nada para si misma! Rachel Barbra Berry estaba más que convencida: ese día iba a romper con su monótona rutina. Ese día iba a tener sexo, costara lo que costara...

Su primera opción fue buscar por Internet. En su computadora portátil abrió uno de los sitios de pornografía que utilizaba cada vez que necesitaba un estimulo visual para sus sesiones de masturbación. La primera propaganda animada rezaba lo siguiente: "_¡Folla maduras hoy!_"

R:** Ugh. No...**

"_¿Necesitas polla? ¡Conoce a un folla-amigo cerca de tu ciudad!_" Rachel asintió leyendo el anuncio, tratando de ignorar la imagen de un pene que parecía medir lo mismo que su brazo. Dio un _click_ izquierdo en la imagen y de inmediato se abrieron decenas de pequeñas ventanas en el navegador. Finalmente, una gran "_alerta de virus_" la convenció de apagar la computadora. Gruñó, dejándose caer pesadamente hacia atrás en su silla. Hora del "_Plan B_".

_**ROMPIENDO LA RUTINA – GLEE – FABERRY**_

Por suerte, la oscuridad estaba de su lado... Y eso se lo debía a la poca (por no decir "_nula_") iluminación de aquellas calles. Giró el manubrio hacia la derecha e inmediatamente vio a cinco chicos acercándose a su auto. Bajó la ventanilla del lado del acompañante y redujo un poco la velocidad. Tres de los chicos retrocedieron enseguida, al darse cuenta de que era una mujer. Otro... ¡Oh, Dios: era Noah Puckerman, uno de sus alumnos de la clase música! Él retrocedió y ella aceleró para alejarse un par de metros.

– _**Hola, cariño. ¿Buscas compañía?**_–El último chico se acercó a ella, recargándose en el marco de la ventanilla bajada. Tenía un rostro bastante atractivo, lo cual llamó la atención de la morena.

R: **S-si… ¿Cuánto cobras?**

– _**Setecientos la hora.**_– En cuanto terminó de escuchar la frase, Rachel huyó de ahí.

_**ROMPIENDO LA RUTINA – GLEE – FABERRY**_

R: **Bien, "**_**Plan C**_**": tú eres mi última esperanza.** – Murmuró girando otra vez el manubrio de su auto para entrar en otra calle.

Nunca había estado ahí y, si no fuera por los rumores que había escuchado en los pasillos de la escuela, no se hubiera enterado de que en Lima había intersexuales que se prostituían.

Rachel tenía entendido que sólo existía un pequeño número de intersexuales en el mundo, ya que solo una de cada un 1.000.000 de personas nacía con el raro "_Sindrome de Quintetto_". Y no creyó en las historias que sus alumnos contaban en los corredores de la McKinley High, pero ahora, que estaba avanzando por aquel callejón oscuro y varias personas salían a su encuentro, creía hasta en los dragones, los elfos y las hadas.

Un par de chicos se pararon al filo de la acera cuando pasó frente a ellos, pero los rechazó, por más atractivos que fueran, porque no estaba interesada en follar una vagina. Para hacer eso, se hubiera quedado en casa masturbándose... A mitad de calle encontró a las mujeres, que vestían de forma muy masculina y acariciaban, sugerentemente, lo que tenían entre las piernas para atraer su atención.

– _**Hola...**_

El corazón de Rachel casi sale de su pecho al escuchar a alguien hablándole desde la ventanilla bajada, del lado del pasajero. Era una chica muy joven, "_demasiado joven_" dirían algunos, con el cabello rubio (se le notaba en las puntas y raíces su color original) teñido de rosa, una perforación en la nariz (llevaba un aro allí) y los ojos verdes más hermosos, que la morena hubiera visto en toda su vida.

R: **Hola...** – Susurró con el poco aliento que le quedaba, luego de haber estado mirado a la chica.

– _**¿Qué estás haciendo en un lugar como éste?**_ – Preguntó calmadamente, recargando su barbilla y el codo izquierdo en el hueco de la ventanilla.

R: **Buscando a alguien con quien pasar la noche.**

La joven asintió, dándole a entender que comprendía que quiso decir con eso, sin despegar la vista de sus ojos ni por un segundo. Finalmente, estiró su brazo derecho por el interior del auto y tendió su mano, ofreciéndosela a Rachel.

Q: **Me llamo **_**Quinn**_**.**

R:** Rachel.** – Contestó la profesora, tomando la mano de la chica para estrechársela.

Q: **Lindo nombre.** – Le guiñó el ojo derecho y sonrió mostrando una hilera de dientes bastante blancos y rectos.

R:** ¿Tú eres...?**

Q:** ¿Yo soy...?** – Utilizó el mismo tono que la morena.

R:** Ya sabes... Parte de éste mundo.** – Le dijo señalando todo a su alrededor.

Q: **Bueno... Eso depende...**

R:** ¿Depende de qué?**

Q: **De cuánto dinero tengas en encima.**

Rachel estaba a punto de contestarle cuando, de repente, el leve murmullo de una patrulla comenzó a escucharse al principio de la calle, a sus espaldas

Q: **Mierda...** – Susurró, enderezándose y mirando hacia atrás. Los particulares colores azul y rojo de la sirena comenzaban a vislumbrarse en las paredes de los edificios. – **Sácame de aquí...** – Hecho otro vistazo hacia atrás: el sonido de la sirena se escuchaba cada vez más cercano y las luces se proyectaban de manera más nítida y potente contra los edificios. – **Por favor...**

A Rachel la confundió bastante ver la cara de pánico que Quinn tenía en ese momento. _Ni que la estuvieran buscando por homicidio..._ Pero por más confundida que estuviera, la profesora asintió una sola vez, quitando el seguro electrónico que tenía la puerta del acompañante.

Q: **Gracias.** – Le dijo subiéndose al auto, cerrando la puerta y poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad en menos de dos segundo.

La morena apretó el acelerador a fondo y por el espejo retrovisor pudo ver a dos policías deteniendo a todas las personas que se encontraban ahí, intentando ganarse algo de dinero para poder vivir...

_**ROMPIENDO LA RUTINA – GLEE – FABERRY**_

R: **Ven, pasa... Tan solo ten cuidado con mis zapatos... Es que tiendo a dejarlos en cualquier parte...**

Quinn asintió, avanzando por el departamento, con cuidado de no aplastar el calzado de su anfitriona que encontraba a su paso, mientras Rachel se quitaba el largo abrigo negro y el sombrero de ala ancha que se había puesto para salir a buscar "_compañía_" (si se cruzaba con alguna persona de su entorno, no quería ser reconocida, aunque con Noah Puckerman, su "_disfraz_" no había funcionado) y los guardaba en el armario de su habitación.

Q: **Debes de tener un buen trabajo cómo para poder costearte un lugar así...** – Dijo pasando de la entrada a la sala de estar y viendo la pequeña chimenea no decorativa que había ahí.

R: **Soy profesora en una escuela superior...** – Le respondió sonriendo, sentándose en uno de los sillones de cuero marrón y señalando otro, con un movimiento de cabeza, para que Quinn la imitara. – **¿Cuántos años tienes?**

Q: **21... Y no soy una ilegal, por si te lo preguntas...** – Respondió de inmediato.

R: **Entonces... Si eres mayor de edad y estás legalmente aquí... ¿Por qué huimos de la policía cómo si hubiéramos robado un banco, Quinn?** – Preguntó con un dejo de graciosa ironía, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que la chica era más de diez años menor que ella.

Q: **Bueno, yo...** – Desvió la mirada y mordió su labio, antes de exhalar un profundo suspiro y comenzar a hablar. – **Mi padre… Mi padre era alcohólico... Y... Y me golpeaba todos los días desde que tengo memoria... Era algo que ya no podía soportar más...** – Suspiró otra vez, sintiendo las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos y pasándose los dedos por los rosados cabellos. – **Un día, en que él no estaba casa, empaqué mis cosas para irme. Pero... Me descubrió y comenzó a golpearme... Y yo... Y yo... ¡Yo no quería matarlo!** – Ignoró completamente el gran suspiro de Rachel y continuó su relato. – **Yo solo quería defenderme y lo único que encontré a la mano fue el cuchillo...** – Miró a la mujer con ojos desesperados y lágrimas cayendo libremente por sus mejillas. – **¡Yo no quería matarlo, Rachel! ¡Tienes que creerme! Tienes... Tienes que creerme...**

R: **¡Hey! Hey...** – Tomó las manos de Quinn cuando éstas comenzaron a temblar. – **Te creo. Tranquila, te creo.** – Susurró hincándose frente a ella para limpiar las lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas. – **Te creo.** – Quinn asintió, relajándose poco a poco, tomando fuertes y grandes bocanadas de aire, para liberarlas con la misma intensidad. Rachel, llevada por el instinto de calmar y confortar a las personas que sentía "_cercanas_" (cómo por ejmplo, a algunos de sus alumnos), abrazó fuertemente a la joven, frotando círculos con las palmas de sus manos en la espalda de ésta, hasta que el llanto ceso y la veinteañera se tranquilizo. – **Vas pasar la noche aquí, conmigo ¿de acuerdo?** – Quinn asintió. – **Te cocinaré algo para que cenes mientras tú tomas una merecida ducha ¿vale?** – Hubo otro asentimiento por parte de la ex-rubia. – **Y después de que termines de comer, nos vamos a la cama ¿ok?**

La joven enterró su rostro en el pecho de la mujer, abrazándola por la cintura. Ésta vez, las lagrimas que mojaron la ropa de Rachel no fueron de tristeza, sino de felicidad...

_**ROMPIENDO LA RUTINA – GLEE – FABERRY**_

La joven salió de la ducha, disfrutando de la agradable sensación de tener la piel limpia otra vez, y se colocó la ropa que Rachel le había dejado sobre una silla, cerca de la puerta del baño: unos holgados pantalones y una vieja sudadera, además de un corto short de tela, que la pelirosa podía usar (a falta de un bóxer) como si fuera ropa interior. Después de vestirse, se dirigió a la cocina, guiada por su nariz.

R: **¡Hey! ¡Ven: siéntate!** – Le dijo a la veinteañera cuando la vio entrar en la cocina. – **No soy muy buena cocinera, pero todos me han dicho que mi pasta cacera es muy buena.**

Q:** Está bien.** – Le sonrió a su anfitriona cuando ésta le dejó un plato a rebosar de pasta y salsa verde delante de ella. Inmediatamente comenzó a comer. – **¡Esto está mucho mejor que las hamburguesas que como siempre!** – Luego de unos segundos en silencio, agregó lo siguiente en voz baja, más cómo si estuviera hablando con ella misma que dirigiéndose a la profesora. – **Si es que acaso consigo algo de dinero...** – Rachel asintió despacio un par de veces, sin saber que podría agregar a lo que había dicho Quinn, así que se levantó y comenzó a prepararse otro té. – **No tengo dinero para pagarte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí, Rachel, pero... Puedo darte una "**_**sesión completa**_**" totalmente gratis.** – Exclamó con la mirada fija en su plato de comida, ya casi vacío. – **Después de todo, fuiste a "**_**mi calle**_**" en busca de sexo ¿no?**

R: **N-no es necesario, Quinn...** – Le contestó sentándose frente a ella con la humeante taza de té entre las manos. – **Hago todo esto porque quiero ayudarte ¿vale?**

Q:** Pero...**

R: **Termina de comer y ve a dormir, que ya es tarde...** – La interrumpió ojeando el reloj de la pared, que señalaba las 11:22 PM. Quinn asintió, pero no estaba muy convencida que digamos. Terminó la comida que tenía enfrente, mientras compartía un cómodo silencio con Rachel. Se levantó y dejó sus platos en el fregadero, pero cuando iba a tomar la esponja y el detergente para lavarlos, la mujer apareció a su lado, deteniéndola. – **Ve a dormir. Yo lo hago.**

Q: **Pero, Rachel...** – La morena le dedicó una mirada más que fulminante y la ojiverde solo retrocedió con las manos alzadas en señal de rendimiento.

La joven caminó hasta la sala de estar, recargándose en uno de los sillones para observar detenidamente a la morena... Rachel estaba siendo muy amable con ella, ofreciéndole una buena comida cacera, una relajante ducha y un lugar en donde pasar la noche, sin siquiera pedirle algo a cambio... ¡Y sobre todas las cosas, la mujer no la conocía! Quinn era una perfecta desconocida, una intrasexual asesina y prostituta buscada por la ley, y aún así, Rachel le estaba brindando todos esos favores sin pedirle nada a cambio... _¡Esto no puede ser!_ La joven sentía que tenía el deber de hacer algo para pagarle lo que la profesora estaba haciendo por ella. _Si "sexo" es lo que estaba buscando cuando me encontró, le daré el mejor sexo que haya tenido y vaya a tener en su vida..._

La pelirosa avanzó completamente decidida hasta la morocha. Mientras ésta lavaba los trastos dándole la espalda, la joven la tomó de las caderas y la pegó a su cuerpo. Después, apartó el largo cabello castaño oscuro para dejar libre el área del cuello.

Q: **¿Está segura de que no requiere de mis servicios ésta noche, profesora?** – Susurró sensualmente en el oído de Rachel, sonriendo ampliamente al sentirla estremecerse en sus brazos. – **Yo ya estoy más que lista para cumplir con mi deber... ¿Puede sentirme?** – Rachel podía sentirla. Podía sentirla muy pero muy bien, presionando contra su trasero, dura y… ¡Oh, Dios: también se sentía grande! – **Decídete rápido, Rachel, porque no voy a...**

Rachel ya había tomado una decisión, en el preciso momento en que Quinn entró a su departamento. O tal vez la había tomado antes, cuando la vio apoyada en el marco de la ventana, de la puerta del acompañante de su auto. La verdad es, que no estaba muy segura de cuando había tomado esa decisión. Solo sabía que la había tomado, pero escuchar a la ojiverde decir que ella también quería "_eso_", y sobre todo, sentir que tan duro y largo lo quería, la hacía sentirse con mucha más seguridad. Así que llevó su mano derecha hacia su espalda, buscando a través del tacto el frente de los pantalones de Quinn, para presionar la erección que tenía ésta, silenciándola en el acto. Giró un poco su rostro hacía atrás y con su mano izquierda, tomó el cuello de Quinn y la atrajo hacia ella, uniendo sus labios en un beso que era, más que aparente, que ambas esperaban con mucha ansiedad.

Los labios de la intrasexual eran suaves, "_demasiado suaves_" dirían algunos, y se movían con delicadeza sobre los de la profesora, arrancándole algunos suspiros cada vez que estos presionaban hacía adelante con más fuerza, para intensificar el beso.

La morena partió al medio sus labios y dejó que su lengua saliera de adentro de su boca, para acariciar ligeramente el labio inferior de la ex-rubia. Esto, junto a la presión, que la cálida mano de la mujer mayor ejercía sobre el gran bulto su pantalón, logró arrancarle un gemido de excitación a la joven. Fue ahí cuando Rachel aprovechó la oportunidad para escabullir su húmedo órgano oral dentro de la cavidad bucal de la pelirosa.

Q: **¿Cómo quieres que te folle, Rachel?** – Murmuró luego de finalizar el "_beso francés_" y halar suavemente hacia atrás el cabello de la mujer que tenía enfrente. La treintañera jadeó ante la ruda y, a la vez, delicada acción de la veinteañera. – **Dímelo y lo haré... Soy toda tuya por ésta noche...** – Afirmó, antes de dar una larga lamida al cuello expuesto de quien pudiera haber sido su clienta esa noche. Rachel se giró para mirarla con tal intensidad, que Quinn tuvo que desviar la mirada, mientras sentía cómo la sangre le hervía bajo sus níveas mejillas.

R: **¿Estás "**_**limpia**_**"?** – El tono de la pregunta fue completamente sincero, sin ningún ápice de asco, cómo estaba acostumbrada a escucharla la joven: eso la sorprendió bastante. La interpelada contestó con un solo asentimiento, aunque seguía eludiendo la fuerte mirada de la mujer. – **Bien...** – Rachel, con una sonrisa en su rostro, tomó el mentón de Quinn y depositó un suave beso en los labios de la intrasexual. – **Yo también lo estoy, así que no necesitaremos usar un "**_**globo**_**"...** – Depositó otro beso, ésta vez de una manera no tan suave, en comparación con la anterior, en el mismo lugar que antes. Cuando abrió los ojos y vio la expresión de confusión de ojiverde, no pudo aguantarse las ganas y se le escapó una baja y pequeña sonrisa. – **Su profesora toma "**_**pastillas**_**", señorita Quinn...** – La joven se sintió bastante tonta por no haber captado el sentido de las palabras de la morocha, pero para nada ofendida por la aclaración sarcástica de ésta. Una vez más, compartieron un beso, aunque en ésta ocasión, hubo intercambios de salivas también. – **Quítate toda la ropa y sígueme...** – Después de secarse las húmedas manos con el repasador que tenía más cerca, la mujer caminó directo a su cuarto.

El holgado pantalón, la vieja sudadera y el corto short terminaron tirados, algunos en el suelo de la cocina y otro, en el suelo del corredor, que conectaba todas las diferentes habitaciones del departamento, gracias a lo apurada que estaba la ex-rubia por seguir a la morocha. Pero cuando llegó a la entrada de la habitación, se quedó estática, dura cómo una estatua, bajo el marco de la puerta.

Rachel estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, completamente desnuda, con las piernas abiertas, recorriendo su vulva de arriba hacia abajo con su mano izquierda, tratando así de aliviar la "_presión sexual_" que sentía en ese momento. Pero esa sensación, en vez de disminuir, aumentó cuando vio a Quinn, cómo vino al mundo, y la impresionante erección que ésta portaba entre sus miembros inferiores.

Q: **Eres hermosa...** – Susurró, acercándose lentamente, hasta quedar frente a la morena. La joven dijo eso porque en verdad lo pensaba, no porque quisiera obtener un par de dólares más de parte de una clienta ocasional. Para Quinn, Rachel era en verdad "_hermosa_".

R: **Te quiero de rodillas.** – Le dijo mirándola con las pupilas muy dilatadas, tanto por el deseo que la consumía en ese momento, cómo por el placer que se estaba autopropinando con la mano izquierda. La pelirosa obedeció de inmediato, colocándose en el modo en que se le había indicado.

Luego de retirar la mano que Rachel tenía masajeando su propia entrepierna, Quinn besó y lamió, de manera lenta y sensual, el abdomen de la mujer. Éste era, al igual que el resto del cuerpo de la morena, bronceado, firme y sin un gramo de grasa extra. Después de unos cuantos minutos, bajó sus labios hasta los muslos de la profesora, para morderlos suavemente. Ésta gemía por lo bajo, cada vez que la ex-rubia le pellizcaba la piel con los dientes o cuando la miraba provocativamente; aunque en realidad lo hacía, para asegurarse de que lo que estaba haciendo fuera de su agrado.

Q: **¿Quieres correrte en mi boca?** – Le preguntó a la morena, antes de comenzar a besar el interior de sus muslos.

R: **Si, quiero...** – Masculló, tomando algunos mechones rosas en sus manos, para guiar los labios de la joven al lugar en donde más los necesitaba.

Quinn se dejó guiar hasta quedar en frente de la vulva de Rachel. Ya había algo de humedad en la "_entrada interna_" de la profesora, además de en los oscurecidos labios exteriores, y el pequeño y rosado clítoris amenazaba con salir de su escondite, pero... Ese estado no era nada satisfactorio para la ojiverde: ella quería que la profesora mojara hasta el colchón su cama por el placer que le proporcionaría.

La primera lamida ascendente fue un choque de placentera electricidad corporal para ambas. Para Rachel, porque nunca antes nadie le había hecho eso; y para Quinn, por el increíble sabor que degustó y el gran gemido que lanzó la mujer.

R: **Q-Quinn...** – Jadeó la morocha, enterrando sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo de la ojiverde, quien ya se dedicaba a comerle el coño con mucho gusto y placer, lamiendo cada rincón que encontraba y mordiendo, con mucha delicadeza, cada milímetro de carne que podía. - **Esto es... Esto es a-asombroso...**

La ex-rubia sonrió contra la entrepierna de la morena, sosteniendo las caderas de ésta con más fuerza cuando comenzó a moverlas para intensificar el contacto entre su sexo y la boca de la intrasexual. Cómo respuesta al pedido no expresado verbalmente, Quinn envolvió el clítoris de Rachel con sus labios y comenzó a succionarlo fuertemente. Luego de unos minutos, la profesora embistió el rostro de la veinteañera con mucha más intensidad que las veces anteriores y acabó en lo que sería su primera "_eyaculación femenina_" de la noche. El primer "_disparo_" fue a parar directamente en el mentón de la pelirosa, mientras que los tres restantes terminaron en el interior de su boca.

R: **¡M-mierda, Quinn!** – Gruñó feliz, dejándose caer hacia atrás para recostándose en la cama, disfrutando así plenamente de las pequeñas olas de placer que la invadían, además de las suaves lamidas que la joven le propinaba limpiarle tanto el exterior cómo el interior de su sexo. – **Nunca me habían hecho eso...**

Q:** ¿Qué? ¿Sexo oral?** – Preguntó sentándose junto a ella en la cama, acariciándole el abdomen y los muslos con la punta de los dedos.

R:** Mmhhmm...** – Afirmó cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de las caricias que recibía. – **A mi ex-novio no le llamaba mucho la atención el complacerme de esa forma.**

Q: **Que idiota. Se perdió de mucho... Porque sabes deliciosa...** – Sonrió cuando vio un leve oscurecimiento en las mejillas de la morena. Subió la mano que estaba en los muslos de la profesora y comenzó a acariciar los labios inferiores de ésta, evitando en todo momento tocarle el clítoris. La joven sabía que la sobreestimulación del pequeño "_botón del placer_" podía causar incomodidad y malestar para las mujeres unisexuales, por eso lo evitaba. – **¿Quieres seguir?**

Rachel abrió un solo ojo y asintió, sonriendo coquetamente. Quinn le extendió una mano, la que había estado usando para tocarla, con el fin de ayudarla a levantarse: la mujer la aceptó. Una vez que la morocha estuvo delante de ella, Quinn la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, hasta que ésta quedo sentada a horcajadas sobre ella.

Q: **¿As****í**** está bien?** – Preguntó tomándola de la cintura.

Rachel negó con la cabeza. La tomó de los hombros y empujándola hacia adelante, la recostó completamente en la cama, así ella estaba en la posición dominante. Además, quería devolverle a la joven todo el placer que ella le había causado con su "_examen oral_". O por lo menos, algo del placer...

R: **Así está bien.** – Le dijo. Acto seguido, caminó de rodillas unos pocos pasos hacia atrás y en cuanto su propio cuerpo ya no la estorbó, tomó el miembro de Quinn en su mano izquierda.

Q: **Dios...** – Masculló al mirar el contraste de tonos que hacían su pálida polla y la morena mano de Rachel. – **Follame, cariño...**

Rachel planeaba hacer eso durante toda la noche... O por lo menos, hasta donde el cuerpo le aguantara. Pero antes, iba a jugar un poco con ella, extendiendo todo lo que pudiera el tiempo de "_la previa_"... Primero, la masturbó valiéndose de las dos manos, usando las claras gotas de líquido pre-seminal, que Quinn expulsaba de vez en cuando, cómo lubricante. Una vez que todo el miembro de la joven estuvo completamente brillante y resbaloso, la mujer se encargó de recorrer toda su longitud, con delicadeza y decisión, para aplicar una segunda capa de lubricante natural: su saliva. Para poder hacer eso, utilizó la mejor herramienta que tenía a su disposición: su lengua. Por último, Rachel se metió la cabeza del pene de Quinn dentro de su boca y comenzó a chuparla y lamerla, mientras que con su mano izquierda la masturbaba lenta y suavemente. La morocha siguió haciendo esto por un largo rato, sin apurarse y disfrutando de los gemidos que le arrancaba a ex-rubia, hasta que la pelirosa fuera un desastre hormonal debajo de ella.

Q: **¡Vamos, Rachel: hazme tuya!** – Le dijo cuando ya no podía aguantar más.

La frase motivó de sobremanera a la mujer, quien no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de felicidad cuando se quito la rosada punta del pene de la boca. _Ahora si comienza el espectáculo..._ Se puso a horcajadas sobre la pelirosa y ejerció fuerza con los muslos para estar levantada. Tomo el miembro de la joven, ésta vez con la mano derecha, y lo guió hasta su vulva. Jugó un poco con el, haciendo que la cabeza rozara su clítoris unas cuantas veces, para luego posicionarla en su entrada. Luego de inhalar y exhalar una grande y profunda bocanada de aire, Rachel comenzó a descender poco a poco, auto-empalándose en el pene de Quinn.

Q: **Oh, por...** – La ex-rubia sujetó la cadera de la morocha con fuerza, cuando ésta llegó al final de su descenso y no había nada más que pudiera meterse. – **¡M-me tomaste completa!**

Rachel asintió a medias, intentando sonreír a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior para no quejarse. La verdad era que le dolía mucho tener el pene de Quinn adentro suyo... Considerando que no había tenido sexo desde hacía casi cuatro años y que el miembro de la joven era, en comparación, mucho grande y largo que sus dedos (o que el pene de su ex-novio, Finn), el dolor que sentía en ese momento era más que considerable. _¡Dios: es cómo ser virgen otra vez!_

Q: **¿E-estás bien?** – Le preguntó al notar un claro signo de incomodidad en el rostro la morena. – **Podemos parar, si quieres... Si te duele, puedo sacarla…**

R: **¡No!** – Dijo de inmediato, cuando sintió cómo Quinn levantaba su cadera con las manos para separarse. – **No... Solo... Solo tengo que acostumbrarme.** – Se inclinó hacia adelante y pasó sus brazos por debajo de los hombros de la ojiverde, para luego besarla suavemente por varios minutos. – **Es que nunca antes había tenido nada tan grande como tú dentro de mí...**

Q: **Ese sí que fue un buen cumplido, preciosa...** – Le sonrió de manera provocativa, agregándole un guiño con su ojo derecho. Después tomó el rostro de la treintañera para besarla lentamente. Unos segundos más tarde, los "_besos comunes_" que compartían se transformaron en un grande y sensual "_beso francés_".

Cuando estuvo segura de que el dolor había desaparecido por completo, Rachel se incorporó y, apoyando sus manos en los senos de Quinn, comenzó a moverse, hacia arriba y abajo, todo lo que sus muslos y la posición le permitían. El ritmo de la cabalgata (la cual duró unos quince minutos) fue lento: ninguna de las dos tenía apuro en acabar. Luego de ese "_primer acto_", la mujer detuvo sus movimientos y se inclinó nuevamente hacia adelante, para robarle un beso a la joven. Ésta se sonrojó ante la juvenil muestra de atracción que demostró la profesora.

Después emitir una pequeña risa, al ver las níveas mejillas de ojiverde rojas cómo un tomate, la morena se puso de cuclillas, sin retirar el pene de la pelirosa de su interior, movió sus manos de los senos de ésta hacia el abdomen, con el fin de apoyarse en el, y empezó a realizar una serie de movimientos estimulantes, para ambas, con sus caderas. El más satisfactorio de estos, para Rachel, era el típico "_adelante y atrás_": no solo sentía cómo el pene de Quinn golpeaba, de manera placentera, sus paredes vaginales; sino que su pequeño y rosado clítoris, ya afuera de su escondite, se restregaba contra la parte baja del "_Monte de Venus_" de la veinteañera... Claro está, si fuera una mujer unisexual...

R: **¡Quinn!** – Gimió. – **T-te sientes tan b-bien...**

Q: **Y tú no te quedas atrás, cariño.** – Volvió a guiñarle un ojo de manera sexy. – **Me estás follando tan bien...** – Le dijo tomando de nuevo sus caderas. – **Que creo que debo devolverte el favor ¿no?**

Rachel no tuvo ni tiempo de contestar, ya que Quinn la apretó contra su cuerpo e hizo fuerza para rodar sobre la cama, quedando la joven sobre ella, en una clara posición dominante. Lo siguiente que sintió la mujer fueron un par de labios sobre los suyos, una lengua dentro de su boca, unas manos que masajeaban sus senos y a la pelirosa envistiéndola cómo si era fuera la última vez que iba a tener sexo en su vida...

Luego de media hora, Rachel ya no podía más: Quinn seguía dándole a toda potencia, marcándole todo el cuello con "_mordidas de amor_" y chupándole las tetas, cómo si quisiera extraerle leche de ellas... ¡Y todavía no había eyaculado ni una sola vez! En cambio ella... Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que "_le vio la cara a Dios_". Además estaba segura de que hasta el colchón de su cama estaría húmedo, y no por culpa de la traspiración, exactamente.

Q: **Bueno, Rachel... Ahora sí: prepárate...** – Dijo luego de apoyar las palmas de sus manos sobre la cama, a los costados del abdomen de la profesora, y hacer fuerza con sus brazos para levantarse, como si estuviera haciendo flexiones.

R: **¿"Prepararme"? ¿Prepararme para...?** – De más está decir, que la pobre mujer no estaba preparada para lo que sucedió: la joven comenzó meter y sacar su pene, con más fuerza y rapidez que antes. _¡Por favor, Dios, haz que se detenga!_

En realidad, Rachel no quería que Quinn se detuviera: lo que simplemente deseaba era tener un pequeño descanso para no desmayarse de tanto placer, dado a que su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a recibir ésta clase de estimulación sexual. Y al parecer, la plegaria de la morena fue escuchada: Quinn deslizó sus brazos por debajo de los hombres de Rachel y apoyó, de manera lenta, todo su peso en ella, antes de darle la estocada final, la más profunda de toda la noche. La profesora exhaló un gran suspiro de satisfacción, pensando que por fin podría tener un respiro, cuando dos segundos más tarde, comenzó a sentir cómo el pene de la ex-rubia se hinchaba en su interior. _Mierda..._

En total fueron ocho las expulsiones de semen que realizó la Quinn, cuando normalmente sólo salían dos o tres cortos chorros de la punta de su pene. _Pero no estoy con una clienta cualquiera... Rachel es especial..._ Mientras seguía con su miembro dentro de la mujer, acariciándole suavemente el seno izquierdo con la mano derecha y depositándole pequeños besos en el cuello, pensó en todo las cosas que la profesora había hecho por ella: la había salvado de ir derecho a la cárcel, le abrió las casa de su puerta aunque era una completa desconocida y cuando escuchó su "_historia de vida_", no salió corriendo a llamar a la policía cómo lo hicieron otras mujeres. No, señor: ella la abrazó y consoló, le ofreció un baño caliente, un plato de comida cacera y una cama cómo la gente para dormir esa noche. _Rachel es de verdad especial..._

Q: **¿Quieres que lo hagamos otra vez?** – Le preguntó apoyándose sobre su codo izquierdo para mirarla directo a los ojos. Intentó no sonar cómo una desesperada, pero las ganas de volver a vivir esa maravillosa experiencia la traicionaron.

Por su parte, Rachel podía sentir el pene de la ex-rubia, todavía duro en su interior, y cómo el abundante, caliente y espeso semen de ésta comenzaba a salirse por los pequeños intersticios que había entre el miembro de Quinn y su vagina; pero lo que no podía hacer era creer lo que oyó: Quinn, una joven intrasexual de tan solo 21 años, quien hace menos de un minuto le había dado el mejor sexo y los más grandes y largos orgasmos de toda su vida, quería volver a hacerlo... ¡Con ella! ¿Cómo iba a negarse?

R: **¡Por supuesto!** – Le respondió. – **Pero... ¿Podríamos descansar un poco antes? Es que... No estoy acostumbrada a tanta acción...** – Quinn asintió con una gran sonrisa, antes de recostarse nuevamente sobre la profesora, para luego volver a acariciarle el seno izquierdo y besarle el cuello. Lo único que hizo Rachel, antes de cerrar los ojos para dormir una pequeña siesta reparadora de media hora, fue abrazar a la joven muy fuerte contra su cuerpo.

_**ROMPIENDO LA RUTINA – GLEE – FABERRY**_

Quinn despertó tranquilamente, estirándose (notando así cómo algunos músculos de su cuerpo le dolían por todo el maravilloso sexo que había tenido la noche anterior) y bostezando al mismo tiempo. Se refregó los ojos, con el dorso de sus manos, y miró a su lado izquierdo: Rachel no estaba ahí... Se levantó de la cama, rascándose un poco la entrepierna, y se dirigió al pequeño baño que tenía la habitación, para hacer sus necesidades e higienizarse. Luego de una corta y rápida ducha, se vistió con la ropa que Rachel le había prestado la noche anterior (la encontró pulcramente doblada sobre una silla, cerca de la gran cómoda principal) y salió de la habitación a paso lento.

Lo primero que vio, al llegar a la sala de estar, fue a una Rachel envuelta en una bata de entre-casa, de frente a la gran ventana que había en ese cuarto, con una taza de humeante café entre sus manos. El estomago de Quinn gruñó fuertemente y la morena se giró para ver de dónde provenía aquel extraño ruido.

Q:** Lo siento.** – Le dijo sonrojada, cuando Rachel la miró con una ceja enarcada, mancando así un gesto de interrogación facial. – **Creo que tengo hambre...**

R:** No te preocupes.** – Le contestó antes de soltar una diminuta risita. Tomó la mano de Quinn y la guió hasta la cocina, en donde la esperaba un plato con huevos revueltos, tiras de tocino y tostadas ya untadas, sobre el desayunador. – **Creí que tendrías hambre cuando despertaras, así que te preparé el desayuno.**

Q: **¡Gracias! ¡Luce genial!** – Le dijo antes de depositar un sonoroso beso en su mejilla derecha. Después se sentó frente a la mesa, comenzando en seguida a devorar su desayuno. – **¡Y sabe delicioso!**

R:** ¿Café?** – Quinn asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Rachel no tardó ni un minuto en dejar una taza llena con el oscuro líquido frente a ella. Después se sentó en una de las sillas, para quedar en frente de la joven. – **¿Sabes una cosa?** – La interrogada negó con la cabeza. – **Mientras hacía el desayuno estuve pensando en que deberías quedarte aquí.**

Q: **¡¿Qué?!** – Preguntó con la boca llena.

R: **Bueno, veras... Es que sospecho que tú no tienes un lugar fijo en donde puedas vivir... O que ganes el dinero suficiente como para poder pagar algo de calidad.** – Quinn inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. – **Así que... Puedes quedarte aquí a vivir aquí, si quieres.**

Q: **¿De en serio?** – Preguntó después de meditarlo por unos segundos.

R: **Si...** – La joven estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar de felicidad. – **Tan solo...** – _Ohhh..._ – **Hay algunas condiciones que debes cumplir si vas a vivir conmigo... En primer lugar, tienes que resolver tus problemas con la ley.** – Quinn dejó caer sus hombros, completamente desesperanzada. _Nunca voy a vivir aquí._ – **Conozco al dueño de la mejor firma de abogados de todo Ohio, así que será pan comido que te declaren inocente en el juicio por... Lo te que sucedió.**

Q:** ¿Y si el jurado no lo hace?** – Le preguntó con algo de miedo. _No quiero terminar siendo la puta de todas las mujeres de la prisión..._

R: **Te aseguro que lo harán. Confía en mí.** – Le dedico una positiva sonrisa, estirando una de sus manos por la superficie del desayunador, para apoyarla sobre una de las de Quinn y acariciársela afectivamente. – **También tienes que retomar tus estudios y conseguirte otro trabajo... Un buen trabajo... Yo te ayudaré financieramente hasta que completes tus estudios, así que no tienes que preocuparte por esa cuestión ¿está claro?**

Q:** Cómo el cristal.** – Le dijo segura. Aunque luego de un segundo, surgió una duda en su cabeza: _¿Será ella una de mis profesoras?_

R: **Y por ultimo...** – Titubeó unos momentos antes de continuar. _¡Dios, haz que acepte esto, por favor!_ – **Cada vez que yo esté en la cama, tú también lo estarás, ya sea para dormir o para... Hacer otras cosas... Cómo las que hicimos anoche...**

Q: **Eso lo haré siempre... Tenlo por seguro.** – Le dijo sonriendo de manera coqueta, provocando que la morena se sonrojara ligeramente.

R:** Entonces...** – Se aclaró la garganta antes de proseguir. – **¿Te quedas?** – Quinn colocó sus manos debajo de su barbilla, como si estuviera meditando todo el asunto, aunque ya había tomado una decisión.

Q: **Está bien: me quedo.** – Rachel sonrió ampliamente al escuchar estás palabras. – **Pero... No puedo aceptar todo esto...** – Dijo señalando todo a su alrededor. – **Sin darte nada a cambio. Por lo menos déjame ayudarte con los queseares domésticos ¿vale?**

Rachel lo meditó por unos segundos, jugando con el borde de su taza de café. Después, tomó el líquido restante que tenía el recipiente y la miró directo a los ojos.

R: **Está bien... Puedes empezar lavando los platos sucios.**

Q: **¡Encantada!** – Se metió la comida restante, que había en su plato, en la boca y tomó todo su café en un solo trago. Recogió los platos que estaban sobre el desayunador y los llevó al fregadero para comenzarlos a lavar. No iba ni por la segunda taza cuando la morena le gritó desde algún otro lugar del amplio departamento.

R: **¡Quinn: estoy en la cama y no tengo sueño! ¡Si no dejas lo que estás haciendo y vienes ahora mismo, ya puedes empezar a recoger tus cosas para salir de mi apartamento!**

La pelirosa exhaló un largo suspiró con una gran sonrisa. Cerró la llave del agua, se secó las manos con un repasador y comenzó a correr hacia la que desde ahora sería "_su habitación_": el deber la llamaba...

**ROMPIENDO LA RUTINA / FIN**


End file.
